


You're a Doctor, Dammit!

by plasticineking



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticineking/pseuds/plasticineking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think with being a doctor in the 23rd century Leonard McCoy would be totally fine with sleeping with his pregnant girlfriend. But what if he hurts the baby? Uhura brings light to how completely illogical that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Doctor, Dammit!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 2 years ago and never posted it. I have now edited it (phew, did it need an edit) and posted it here. I love Bones and Uhura, and I will be fine if I remain one of the small handful.

**You're a Doctor, Dammit!**

* * *

 

Nyota Uhura had always wanted two things in her life, to work on the best ship in Starfleet as the best Communication's Officer they've ever had and when that happened, to become a mother. She decided at a young age she never wanted to get married, after her parent's divorce when she was young, and how badly that went down, she decided she'd never legally tie herself to someone in that way. Which worked perfectly when Leonard McCoy set his sights on her… they were eerily similar.

Cynical about love, yet both disgustingly romantic at heart. He would melt whenever she'd speak in French to him, and her reaction was exactly the same whenever he got passionate and his full southern accent came out.

After hitting two years in her relationship with Leonard, she fell ill and Leonard – in the confines their quarters – would admit that that evening was equally the scariest and happiest of his life. She had been told days previous that she looked like she lost weight, by Christine Chapel, to which she admitted she had probably caught some sort of alien flu, because she had been sick more in the last few days when they were at shore leave. It was on the first day back on the bridge as the Enterprise got ready to leave, when she couldn't even form a sentence that Spock, being the strongest there, picked her up and moved quickly and efficiently to sickbay.

Uhura remembers her head lolling around and the feeling that her brain had shrunk, not much else until she got to sickbay. Then everything got painfully real, the look on McCoy's face as he hovered over her would be enough to shake even the likes of Spock. She tried to speak to which she was greeted with a warm familiar hand on her face, gently shushing her. She felt the hypo needle before she really knew what was happening, and then a calmness surrounded her. When she woke she felt a lot better, looking to the left she saw Jim and Spock, smiling (well Kirk smiled, Spock's eyes did their own version of a smile), but no McCoy.

“Hi,” she whispered to them, her throat feeling dry.

“Hey you,” Kirk grinned, he obviously knew something she didn't because she hated that smug face he could sometimes (all the time) have.

“What?” she questioned trying to sit up, but her lack of energy made it hard.

“We've been informed that we'll be... severely harmed if we talk to you about more than the weather in Delta Vega,” Spock told her in his calm controlled voice, before adding, “It is snowing.”

“McCoy warned you?” They nodded, “Speaking of my wonderful Doctor... Where is he?”

“In his office,” Kirk replied that damn smile still there, it faltered when he saw Uhura half scowl, “To which he will obviously be leaving because Spock and I are going to alert him to you waking up.” He made to push Spock before thinking twice and moving hoping he'd follow, which he did. Uhura looked around lifting herself slightly up the bed. She was still in her uniform and felt like she'd been there for days, she rested her head against the bed letting her eyes shut briefly before she heard someone walk almost Spock-like to her bedside.

“I know you're not asleep, you haven't got that crazy nature music on,” his voice was oddly soothing to her ears.

“I dunno, I'm tired enough that I may need no whales,” she opened her eyes and half smiled at him, shifting over so he could sit next to her.

“I hear it's snowing in Delta Vega,” she joked, enjoying the smile she got from him, “so, what's up Doc?”

“Uh, Nyota, you're ill,” he spoke stiltedly, shifting in his spot next to her, one hand toying with the PADD he lay on the beside, as the other rubbed over his face, “but, in another way, you're...uh you know, not.”

“Well, Leonard, if I ever wondered how you became a doctor I don't have to anymore!” she was half teasing in her attempts to not get frustrated.

“You're currently suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum, which explains the sickness and dehydration which caused you to feel so weak, it also explains the inability to perform certain activities that normally would be ea...”

“I can't have hyperemesis gravidarum because I would have to be pregnant and I am...not...” She looked at him for a moment, he avoided eye contact, still fiddling around on his PADD, “Leonard, am I pregnant?” he looked up at her then, a slight smile gracing his face, and his eyes glistened in a way that she'd never seen before.

“Yes,” he said easily, “you're nearly twelve weeks along... Eleven weeks and four days to be exact,” she grabbed his hand, her own smile matching his.

“Have you told Kirk?” she asked.

“Well, he was here when I found out.”

“It's only right that the father should know,” she smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach, which still felt eerily flat.

“No jokes, Nyota. That's not funny,” he half huffed before showing her the PADD. There on the screen in 3D was her child, slowly moving not fully formed and despite _knowing_ it probably looked ugly, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

“Oh god,” she whispered, letting go of his hand, touching her fingers on the screen, “Oh god! He has little legs. Leonard!” she looked up at him, reaching across to pull him into a kiss.

“It's amazin', right?” he blew out some air, smoothing her hair out of her face, “how come you didn't notice your...periods stopping,” he blushed slightly, ever the gentleman.

“I just...didn't think, we'd been so busy for the last few months, then I was ill at shore leave and... now this.”

“Well we can control your sickness, and you'll be getting fluids for the next few days, but you should be okay with regular check-ups with Chapel.”

“Hardly seems fair I have my own Doctor and I'm not allowed to use him,” she continued to smile, as did he.

“You'll have me mothering you in our personal time... I gotta tell people,” he said standing up quickly, plucking his PADD away from her.

“No. No no no, not until the 12 week scan.”

“That's three days away, darlin' I don't think it'll make a difference. The McCoy's are sturdy people, my cousin Timmy, when he was in his mama's stomach, he was in a shuttle-crash, and the only thing wrong with him is the fact he doesn't like meat,” he nodded to her and continued to walk away.

“I want to do it with you, McCoy or so help me...” she didn't have to finish what she was saying before he turned around and sat next to her.

“All right, but as soon as my alarm goes off in three days’ time, we're waking everyone up with our news. I should actually stop Kirk and Spock...” He trailed off moving out to his office, leaving a very happy partner, hand on her stomach.

_\--_

_5 Months Later_

There were many good things about dating a Doctor, but as Uhura hit nearly 8 months into her pregnancy, she was finding it hard to think of even one. She was _horny_. There were no two ways about it. During the early part of her pregnancy, her and McCoy would have sex almost every night, the joy of their coming arrival and the fact that they were safe in the knowledge during the last month of her pregnancy they'd be home so they could have the baby at home, made everything just that little sweeter. Yet as she grew bigger, and her hormone's went zigzagging, he took a step back, being careful and kind and loving... and nothing annoyed her more. If she were Spock, she'd mention how illogical he was being, and had she been in any other mood she'd probably find it cute, but as it was now she was annoyed.

“I just... think it would be best for you to just relax,” he spoke softly, a half cough exiting him as he shifted on the sofa, trying to move away from her hands but failing.

“Leonard, I want to have sex with you. I want to feel you, and I'm going to bring out the 'don't you find me attractive' card if you carry on because I'm getting desperate!” she kissed his neck, turning his head to so she could kiss his lips. The resistance he tried to put up didn't last before he was kissing her back, turning his body to face his kneeling body.

“Nyota... the baby...” He pulled away staring at her stomach swollen with their baby.

“The baby will be fine, you know this... I know this... You should know how this whole thing is just...”

“Don't you dare say illogical.”

“Well, it's hardly logical is it? You're a doctor, you've probably advised women to have sex when they're overdue, I don't understand...” she trailed off moving his hand that rested on her stomach to go around smoothing her.

“I... I'm just worried. What if it... does something, what if we do it and... and it hurts...you?” he asked, his own hand moving up to smooth over her breast, smoothing gently over her nipple's through the cloth, his eyes drawn to the movement. She took his other hand and placed it on the opposite breast.

“We're not going to cause a new phenomenon. We've got my weight under control so I'm healthy, the baby is healthy, you want it, I need it... I really _really,_ need it,” she kissed his forehead, pushing his head to look up at her, before capturing his lips, her hands going into his hair.

“Oh god,” he whispered against her lips, ignoring her smile, “bedroom. Bedroom now, Uhura,” he pulled away, standing up before helping her to her feet, his hands then moving to her face.

“What?” She asked, panic lacing her voice.

“You're beautiful. Ya know? I love you,” whilst he was generally romantic, he rarely declared his love for her in such a manner and she couldn't help the big smile that spread across her face.

“I love you, too,” she replied, leaning up to kiss him.

The mood changed from there. They were both hyper-aware of their whole situation. How close they were to becoming a family, how close they were to being home, _how close they were_... McCoy made slow work of removing her clothes, her bare body a sight more beautiful than he could have ever dreamed of when he was a skinny earthbound teenager. He made quick work of his own clothes, a desire taking hold of him as she lay on the bed in front of him. They probably could've forgone the whole previous conversation if he had just walked in after shift to her like this.

“Get to the middle and turn on your side darlin',” he said with an authority that made her quiver. She did as he ordered, pushing herself over most ungracefully, but it did nothing to change the mood in the room, even if it did cause a small laugh from her lover.

He came over to the bed, slipping behind her, his body spooning her, his face buried in her neck, breathing in deeply before slipping arm above the pillow that her head rested on. The hand of his free arm moving up to turn her head to face him. The kiss was fierce, something that Leonard had avoided in the last few months just in case of things heating up and she welcomed the kiss, the arm closest to his body reaching up to place her hand awkwardly on his cheek. Her other hand reached to his above her head, threading their fingers. She broke the kiss looking into his eyes.

“I still can't believe you thought this would be a problem,” she laughed up at him. His eyes drifted down her body.

“I'm having a hard time believing I did, at this moment,” he moved his hand down her side slowly, running it down her legs that were joined together before grasping lightly at the knee separating her legs and bringing it over his as they curved behind her.

“Hello,” she spoke out a breath as she felt his member between her now comfortably spread legs, turning her head forwards again, his head rested in the curve of her neck breathing her as his finger slowly smoothed up her thigh, getting closer to the area that desperately needed his attention.

“Jim told me a story,” he started, as his fingers parted her folds slowly smoothing her, her hips moving slightly with his movements.

“Do we really have to talk about Kirk?” she half-huffed, half-moaned as one of his fingers dipped inside her.

“Shh,” he chastised her, his thumb moving to her clit, rubbing in slow circles, “about two months ago, when you didn't want to be held as we slept, remember? Well, I told Kirk and he told me a charming story about his uncle that... well that wouldn't listen to his wife when she told him to stop touching her, so they had sex and her waters broke... and she got angry, like... ' _I want to stab my husband_ ' angry.”

“Oh God,” she moaned, neither sure whether it was from the slow pleasure he was giving her, or the path the story was taking, “Do you mean she stabbed him? For breaking her waters...?”

“She stabbed him all right! Let's just say Jim didn't have any more cousins from that side of the family.”

“Ouch!” she hissed in mock-pain, “I don't get it though, I'd be ecstatic if my waters broke now...”

“She was about 6 and a half months along. It turned out to be, as Jim stated, 'some sort of thingy wrong or something so the baby wanted like out _right then_ ' so it wasn't her husband’s fault...”

“You thought I'd stab you?” she asked gently, her question cutting off as she was brought to a sudden but surprisingly soft orgasm, her hips moving to chase his fingers as they kept their circle movements on her clit. After a few moments she moved her hand down to cover his own, stopping his movements.

“No, no, no. I thought I'd... you know... break your waters...” he mumbled a little disorientated as she continued to move his hand away from her.

“As much as I've loved talking about your adorable fear of breaking my waters, and Jim Kirk, when you...you know push me to the first orgasm I've had in months, I think it's time to get you over the fear, don't you?” she spoke calmly, and he nodded against her neck. He shifted his leg that hers rested on slightly before lightly holding his hardened member. Slowly he guided it, without looking, to her entrance pausing as the head pushed at her opening – it was a little complicated, a little awkward, but he could feel the warmth of her on the tip of his cock, her juices already beginning to coat him and he let out a little, completely manly, whimper.

“Just know I'm sorry if I push you into premature labour and don't hold it against me,” he kissed her neck, rushing is words but obviously deciding that he was done.

“I'll hold the fact you won't see to this need of mine against you if you don't hurr.... _uh_ ,” she didn't finish her sentence as he finally pushed smoothly inside her, his hand moving from where they were to rest on her stomach. She moved slowly against him, as he began to gently thrust. There wasn't much room to move, and yet he found the pace and angle to be just enough for him, his breaths coming out quickly, broken by throaty moans.

One of the things Nyota hated most about Leonard giving her space, was how gentle he was around her, how he'd treat her like she was made of cotton wool. She hated the thought of their sex life being that gentle, there was always a fire, whenever she rode him, or if he pushed her against a wall, and it was something she always enjoyed about their relationship. Yet as he moved tenderly within her, his hand slowly smoothing over her slightly large stomach, she knew that this would definitely be marked down in one of the top five sexual experiences of her life. She brought her own hand to rest over his as they moved slightly quicker.

“Never...It's never...been...” she panted, pushing herself back onto him as he thrust, the pace quickening.

“Never,” he agreed nudging the side of her face so she'd turn, when she did he captured her lips in another almost awkward kiss. It wasn't long after their lips joined did she break away, breathing heavily and the familiar tingles of an orgasm started to rise in her, still sensitive from earlier. She came this time with a drawn out moan, her eyes closed in pleasure he moved quicker shifted his hand from under hers as it rested on her stomach, holding her hips steady as he came inside her, moaning as quietly as she had moments earlier.

–

The afterglow of their union was ruined almost instantly as Nyota jumped – as much as was possible – up from the bed, completely startling Leonard, running to the toilet, mumbling along the journey about needing a pee. He smiled happily as he watched her form disappear through the sliding bathroom door, rubbing a hand over his face. Before he could think about anything at all, his mind stuck in a happy fog, she exited the bathroom, walking quietly to the bed.

“You do realize our foreplay was basically us talking about Jim Kirk?” Nyota asked as she settled next to him.

“Don't even tell him, he doesn't need the ego boost after Yeoman Rand had to transfer off this ship because she was so smitten with him. He's already going around talking about how he's just ‘too much’ for women to handle.”

“Well he's right. There's so many times when I've just wanted to...” she fake moaned and Leonard sat up half-angry, “kick him. So hard,” she finished, smiling at him.

“How you feelin'?” He asked her after a beat, unable to stop the worry from creeping into his voice.

“Tired. And hungry. But baby McCoy isn't shifting out just yet so you can relax there.”

–

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 6k words into a Bones/Uhura fic (which I will start posted chapters to once I've hit 10k) that features sort of ship escape pods, and I just thought that was super interesting that in the new beyond trailer [spoilers, i guess] they feature escape pods...we're so in sync (although, mine did completely differ in their usage, to be fair).


End file.
